Under The Fallen Star
by Kc495
Summary: Sophomore's in college, Hikaru, and Haruhi sneak out of their dorms and lay out under the stars. They make a wish, committing each other to one another, forever. (Please read and review and no flames)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

**Summary:** Sophomore's in college, Hikaru, and Haruhi sneak out of their dorms and lay out under the stars. They make a wish, committing each other to one another, forever.

**Cast:** Hikaru H. / Haruhi F.

**Mentioned:** Kaoru. H / Tamaki S.

**Pairing:** Hikaru H. / Haruhi F.

**Genre:** Romance / Humor

**Rated:** K+

* * *

The bright azure sky had fallen into darkness, and the moon had risen, casting its dim light over the green plains of Ouran University. It was nearing midnight, and everyone in the dorm building had fallen asleep. Everyone, except for two.

Two young sophomores, were outside of their dorms, laying together on the soft velveted grass. They hadn't said much to each other, as they had been sitting there for longer than an hour just making mindless chatter and were tired.

Those two teens being Hikaru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka. They sat cross-legged on the ground, leaning against a large tree and one another. The air around them was peaceful and silent. - Silent until one of them spoke.

"...Haruhi," the boy spoke up suddenly, wiggling under her oddly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you sleeping?"

Haruhi, brushing her bangs away from her eyes, tilted her head and answered. "No... but I think we should go back now. I have no idea what time it is."

"Then there's no reason to leave," Hikaru smirked, leaning his back against the willow behind them, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his girlfriend's neck. "We'll break our record."

Looking at her boyfriend of two years, she frowned in confusion. "Record of what?"

"Well as soon as we leave, we'll have to part ways, darling," he winked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "But..." his voice dragged. "If you sleep with me, we would have been together for a whole twenty-four hours and you won't have to miss me."

She scowled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Nice try."

"Is that a no?"

He got no response so took her answer as a 'maybe later' and chuckled. Snuggling up closer to her, he moved both arms around her middle, pulling her in a hug. She laid her hand on his arm and sighed in contentment feeling his warmth against the chilled summer air.

"I think you get weird when you're tired."

"Is it a good weird?"

"It's a weird, kind of weird."

"...Does it make you fall in love me all over again?"

Haruhi snorted, swatting away his hand as he stroked her cheek. "Not likely. If I had the choice to fall in love with you again, I'd probably walk the other way."

Clearly offended, Hikaru's grip around her instantly loosened and he scooted away from her a little. His expression turned from content to a look of hurt and he looked down at the ground, trying to think of something to say in response.

Haruhi flinched, entwining her fingers with his as she turned over in his arms, so her chest laid against his own. "I'm just kidding," she said lightly, pinching his nose. "You're so sensitive."

He glared, looking down at her. Her brown eyes looked apologetic so he let her comment slide and his face softened. He tightened his embrace and pulled her closer, liking that the now faced each other.

"You do love me though?" He muttered while her large orbs blinked at him blankly.

"Such dumb questions." Her bangs fell over her forehead as she tilted her face up to look at him. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have stayed up so late with you tonight if I didn't."

He raised his lip in thought to her statement, but he didn't want to think about it too much; His girlfriend's logic always confused him. "What? It wasn't love at first sight?"

"No," she almost laughed, but held it in for his sake. "And I went out with you because I felt sorry for you, but I like you now, so here we are."

"Felt sorry for me?" he furrowed his brow ignorantly. "What happened to-"

"Kaoru said if I didn't go out with you, you'd never find anyone else because no one else would ever be willing to be your girlfriend." Her innocent tone didn't fix her words. "So..."

"What the..." he stopped himself. He looked off to the side, taking a mental note to reminder himself to talk to his brother later. "Just stop talking to my brother. Just don't even look at him anymore."

"If I hadn't talked to him, we wouldn' t be going out." Hikaru scowled as she said that and wiggled weirdly under her, feeling her hands on his chest that was supporting her. "What if he hadn't said anything and I asked you out anyway?" he grumbled, his eyebrows narrowed in persistence.

"I dunno," she shrugged, pushing herself up, sitting on her knees. "It doesn't really matter now, does it? I mean we're going now."

"Yeah, cause you feel sorry for me."

"No, I-..." Haruhi frowned, leaning back onto her heels, feeling a light breeze tickle her ear. "I don't feel like that now, now I'm just dating you cause I can."

"Well then d-"

"And because I don't want to hurt your feelings by breaking up with you."

"Stop telling me these things! You're complicating our relationship."

Haruhi shot him a playful grin and lunged towards him, landing against his chest again, making him gasp. Her hands trailed up over his shirt and grasped his cheeks. He snickered and rubbed her nose against his. "Your face gets all red when you're angry."

He was silent as she move her hands from his face and played with his hair. Mussing it between her fingers. She ruffled his bangs and messed with the parts he applied gel to, making his mop of orange locks stick up in odd ends. She laughed when he gave a grunt of displeasure.

"Having fun?

"I like." She piped up positively, pulling his bangs back with her hand, looking down at his face with a playful smirk. "You look wild."

He blinked. "_Wild_?"

"...Huh?"

"Like a lion!"

"Ha!"

Haruhi squealed as she fell back in shock from her boyfriend suddenly sitting up straight. Her back landed on the green padded ground and she gasped at the unexpected contact and winced, watching him crawl over to her. "What're you-?"

Chuckling, while, on all fours, Hikaru moved closer to her, but she backed away before he got close enough. She squeaked as she tried to crawl away from him. "No. Stay back."

"Get back here, the king wants to play!"

"No!"

Haruhi shrieked as she was lifted off the ground and brought to his chest again, from behind. She struggled against his hold and continued to try and get away from his hands, but he held her too firmly. Hunching over, she attempted to pry his hands away from her hips.

She tried to resist a giggle as he pulled her directly below him. "Let go. Ah!"

He snickered mischievously, rubbing his nose in the crook of her neck, whispering in her ear. "Do you defy the king?"

"N-No... Don't, Hikaru I- Ah!"

Laughing, he brushed his fingers across her skin through her shirt and prodded her side, causing her to buck against him and inhale sharply. He smirked evilly and heard her grumble, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Hikaru," she managed to curse, growling as she looked down at the grass they had smashed under their bodies. "Don't. Not right now. I don't―"

He beamed wickedly when she let out a mad fit of suppressed giggles. He squeezed her tighter nuzzling his face in her hair. "Never defy the king."

Haruhi laughed, feeling her boyfriend's fingers jab her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She gasped for air as her arms gave way from under her and they rolled, landing beside each other on their sides on the grass. She bit her lower lip, trying, and failing to keep a straight face.

"_Raaawr_!"

"Ah! No, haha, don't. Stop, Please!"

"Don't stop?"

"No!"

"Make up your mind."

Hikaru continued to laugh as he pulled her close, slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt to touch bare skin. She shivered from the direct touch of his cold hands and tried to roll away from him, but he was quick to seize her again and held her tight. He snickered at her glare she shot him from over her shoulder.

"My lioness if misbehaving." He teased, nibbling her bare neck. Making her lean into him.

Having enough of his games, Haruhi rolled over in his arms so she was facing him and grabbed his wrists, holding them together so he was so longer touching her. She narrowed her brow and grumbled under her breath.

"Your lioness is going to date a tiger instead," she threatened, glaring at her boyfriend harmlessly. "The king doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself."

"The king can do whatever he wants to his lion queen in his jungle," he commented, beaming delightedly as he freed his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her towards him once more, but didn't go any further as he merely rolled onto his back and just pulled her to his side.

Haruhi sighed heavily, being released from his tickle attack. She looked at him as he laid his cheek on the cold glass and watched his relaxed, carefree expression gaze at the dark sky above them. She looked at him longer than she realized and eventually closed her eyes, resting them after a long day of studying, and entertaining her "lion". She gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled against her arm, laying her head on the curve of his shoulder.

Everything was peaceful yet again, as she was sure she could fall asleep in such a comfortable position, but moments after she closed her eyes, he spoke softly. The silence was interrupted.

She peeked one eye open, looking at him from the side. "What was that?"

"Rawr..." he mumbled again. "means 'I love you' in lion."

She snorted, closing her eyes again. "Rawr."

He smiled, inching his arm to her side, to grasp her hand. Their fingers entwined instantly and everything was silent again. He gazed at the dark sky, sparkled with twinkling stars and found himself making odd shapes out of them. He had found one that looked like a happy face, one that looked like Tamaki riding a unicorn, and then just a blob of tiny glowing dots. He took a deep breath and wondered how weird it would be if they were to just fall sleep where they laid.

Then, something caught his eye.

"Haruhi look!" He exclaimed, gripping her hand more firmly. Making her eyes open wide. "Look up there!"

Haruhi sighed, being disturbed from her peace again. "What?" she raised her eyebrow in bemusement.

He raised his hand that was entwined with hers and pointed at the sky. His bronze orbs had a shimmering glint to them. "It's a shooting star."

She looked up, and indeed there was a tiny star guiding through the cloudless sky. It left a fading trail of light behind in its wake. It was pretty, she admitted, but it didn't last long as it was gone within seconds and was hidden behind the other million stars just like it.

She blinked once and snuggled up to her boyfriend again. "Nice."

He grinned and continued to stare at all the other stars, as though he was expecting the rest of them to fall. He licked his lip and turned to her.

"Make a wish."

She opened her eyes again with a sigh. "What?"

He frowned, and repeated. "Make a wish."

"Why?"

"Because, that's what you're supposed to do." He said firmly, laying their balled up hands on his stomach. "Just make one. It isn't hard."

"That's silly, you don't really believe in that, do you?"

"I don't know, I've never wished on one before," he confessed. prodding her side he demanded one more time. "Now do it... before I tickle you again."

She gave a bored sigh and looked at the sky again, crinkling her nose in thought. "But I don't want anything."

"_Nothing_?" He insisted on pushing her.

She glared at him from the corner of her eyes and her forehead grew odd creases as she furrowed her brow in thought. She didn't believe in such silly myths like wishing on stars, but to make him happy she did anyway.

"Okay... I wish for tuna."

He gasped, as though he was truly horrified. "You're not supposed to tell me!"

"But if I don't tell you, how do you know to buy it for me?"

"..."

Hikaru frowned again, but he wasn't going to argue, as this time his argument seemed invalid. "..I guess."

"Your turn."

"Eh?"

"You made me do it, now you make a wish."

He blinked, pursing his lips as he stared at one star in particular. It wasn't falling, but it was the brightest star he could see and it had caught his attention. He wasn't exactly expecting her to tell him to do it, so nothing was coming to mind.

He could say something stupid and get it over with just as she did, but after thinking he didn't want to do that. He could say something embarrassing and make his girlfriend blush, but he wasn't in the mood to be perverted. After a few long moments of silence, he felt her playing with the tips of his hair and that apparently flipped the switch to the light bulb in his head.

"Okay... I wish you'd marry me."

The second that slipped past his lips, Haruhi instantly shot out of his arms and supported herself on her hand. She looked down at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me."

She frowned. "You're acting weird again."

"I'm serious." He sat up with her, their hands still attached. "I wish for you to marry me."

"I-... I thought we aren't supposed to tell each other our wishes?"

"If I didn't tell you, how are you to know to say 'yes'?"

Haruhi let out a small breath she didn't even know she was holding as she watched his other hand suspiciously as it snuck into the pocket of his shirt. She was silence as he hesitantly pulled out a small silver band.

She flustered, falling back in shock. "You planned this?!"

"No _Haruhi_, I magically pull things out of my pocket like the cat-in-the-hat," Hikaru said in a sarcastic tone, holding the ring between his fingers. "So are you going to take it or are you going to keep me looking like an idiot?"

She gulped, staring at the ring he held. It was engraved, but she didn't bother to read what it said. "Y-...You're proposing?"

He was the one holding the ring, yet even he was horrified. "What? no, I'm not. That's too much of a commitment right now, sheesh."

"But... you just asked me to-"

"Well not now!" he blushed, looking at her hand. "That-... That's for-... _No_. I'm asking you to marry me, I'm not proposing."

"...Wha-?"

"That's not what this is," he grinned, finally understanding her confusion, he looked at the ring he was holding and grabbed her hand she had so shockingly ripped from his grasp. "It's called a promise ring."

She sat motionlessly as she watched him slip the ring onto her middle finger on her right hand. Utterly confused. "I don't get it, Hikaru..."

"You're going to marry me," he declared as though he was ordering her to do so. "But not right now... _later_."

"Why not ask me this later then?"

"Because," he seemed discouraged by all her questions, and mostly because he wasn't getting a straight answer. "This is to show everybody that you're mine and they're not allowed to touch you. Basically, we're borderline engaged."

She snickered. "That's dumb, I still don't-"

"_Yes_ or _no_, Haruhi?"

She answered hesitantly, then smirked. "...Well, I guess I have no choice. When a lion picks his mate, _he picks his mate_."

Hikaru parted his lips to ask what that meant, but it instantly came to him and he grinned happily. Though before he could reply, his cheeks were suddenly grasped by his girlfriend's soft hands and she forced him into a deep, sudden kiss of pure passion. A kiss he instantly responded to.

This time, as they clung to each other and rolled, Hikaru ended up on the bottom. He was hardly complaining however as their legs became a tangled mess. Her fingers ran through his thick mane of hair, as his own hands lingered down to her hips, holding her securely. They both moaned into an extra deep kiss.

Eventually, they rolled over again. He moved his hand to play with the hair hand behind her ear and felt her hand running over his chest over his shirt, before wrapping her arms around his neck, to press his lips to hers more firmly.

And right then, Haruhi realized that she was committing herself to one crazy individual and one very exciting life with him, that she was sure she wasn't quite ready for.

Pausing in their little love session, Hikaru cupped her cheek gently and raised her face, so he could look into her eyes. The tiny stars were the only light they had, as their bodies were just outlined shadows to each other. He smiled tenderly and brushed his nose under hers.

"I love you."

Haruhi parroted his expression and leaned down to kiss him again. "...Rawr."

"...Huh?"

"I love you too."

Hikaru merely laughed, and kissed her again.


End file.
